


到仙境去

by Pomona (thenextplanet)



Series: 仙境之桥 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Sirius, M/M, Top Harry, hpsb
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenextplanet/pseuds/Pomona
Summary: 是教父子就要谈恋爱
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Series: 仙境之桥 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808236
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

第一步当然是买房子。西里斯没必要再委屈自己住回格里莫广场12号了，哈利迫不及待地想要开启他们的新生活。于是他拜托赫敏的父母帮忙物色一套合适的住宅。

“景色优美，视野开阔是最重要的。”格兰杰一家好心地带上西里斯和哈利去麻瓜的房屋中介坐了一天，翻看各式各样的宣传册、照片和勘测报告。西里斯十分中意一座位于苏格兰高地的十七世纪古堡，颇有底气地跟大家宣布：“价格无所谓，我有的是钱。” 

“只有我们两个人住。”哈利赶紧捏捏他的手，“城堡真的没必要，一座小屋就够了。”

名叫玛戈的中年女销售以为遇上了豪客，殷勤地从背后挤得爆炸的书架里不断抽出魔法史课本一样厚的资料供他们选阅。她张罗着沏红茶时，赫敏的妈妈把哈利偷偷拽到一边。

“我不知道你有没有注意，”格兰杰夫人警惕地说，“但是你的教父把外套前后穿反了。”

“我知道。”哈利忍着笑，“他背后的拉链是叫我帮忙拉上的。”

哈利猜想西里斯多半喜欢空旷明亮的地方，最好能看见整片天空。但如果他们要因此搬到谁也找不到的天涯海角，会不会过于夸张呢？在找到合适的房子前，他们暂时租住在破釜酒吧的二楼。那房间的墙纸上是鸢尾花的纹样，旧得到处斑驳开裂，家具全是灰扑扑的褐色，窗外对着背街，隔音也差。躺在四柱床上，可以听见楼下的帮佣在后厨讨论今天晚餐的内容。

“你觉得这里怎么样？”

“挺好的。”西里斯把自己横着扔到床上，床被他一压咯吱咯吱响了半天，灰尘飞得到处都是。“你和我住一起吧？”

“必须是这样，他们没有空余的房间了。”哈利深表遗憾。

“你骗谁呢，”西里斯说，“你当我不知道你在想什么？”

哈利乐呵呵地踢开行李，爬上床躺在他教父身边。那真是一张非常窄的床，但窄也有窄的好，他睡觉时必须靠近西里斯，或是直接和对方抱在一起。

每天，哈利都去霍格沃茨（是的，现在那里可以幻影移形了）和凤凰社及D.A.成员开会讨论魔法部的重组问题。他本人基本确定了成为一名傲罗，而罗恩要去乔治的笑话店帮忙，赫敏则决定回学校读完七年级充实理论知识，以争取日后进入威森加摩。他们有一整个暑假落实这些安排。伏地魔倒台后，秩序正以极快的速度重新建立。

西里斯有时会跟哈利一起去霍格沃茨，只不过是直奔海格的小屋看望巴克比克。有时他则往返于格里莫广场和对角巷之间，清理、转卖布莱克老宅里还没被蒙顿格斯顺走的杂物，以将这座房子腾出来，重装修一番后赠送给亚瑟和莫莉，感谢他们对哈利多年的照顾。

这些事情几乎占据了整个白天。晚餐后是破釜酒吧一天最热闹的时刻，那时他们则会逃开人群，趁着天还没黑透去附近散散步，在被晚霞染成粉紫色的花园里流连，呼吸温暖的空气。西里斯希望补齐他远离巫师社会时发生的事，哈利对他的过去也很感兴趣。他们以前相处的时间实在太少，彼此了解也不深，所以两人往往能不停歇地讲上两三个小时，直到西里斯需要停下来，买杯姜汁汽水润润嗓子。

“天哪，我感觉我从来都没跟詹姆讲过这么久的话。”西里斯猛吸一口汽水，把沁着白霜的玻璃瓶递给哈利让他也喝点。

“其实我挺羡慕我爸的，”哈利说，“他见过你年轻时候的样子。”

“你是在说我老吗？”西里斯假装生气了。

哪里老呢，哈利想，他们在街头闲逛，即使并肩而行也会遇到搭讪者，冲着西里斯去的人数至少是哈利的三倍，男女都有。有时候他不得不在西里斯学习麻瓜穿衣犯了小错误的时候故意不指出它们，以免他的教父因为过于迷人引发不必要的麻烦。

这也不奇怪，西里斯活像个低调的摇滚明星，在任何场合都有把他人目光吸到自己身上的能力。他肩宽腰窄，能把最简单的白衬衣穿得讲究而招展，眉目又冷峻，板着脸时流露的那股厌倦更唤起人的好奇心。也许应该干脆在他的无名指拴上一枚指环以绝后患。哈利摇摇头赶走这个想法，太早了，还不到时候。他不想让西里斯为难。

已经不再是以前那样，要为每次见面找时间，写信时字斟句酌。当哈利注视着西里斯，他不用再担心会从哪里冒出一种意想不到的危险，把这个人从自己身边夺走。是农夫面对丰收的谷仓会产生的满满当当的安全感，他的时间是足够的，他的爱人不会再离开。

“我很抱歉。”哈利说，从西里斯唇上偷了一个吻。姜汁汽水果然还是要这样才好喝。

夜里，两人总是睡得很晚。西里斯喜欢窝在扶手椅上读书看报，还给自己弄了副框架眼镜。这的确出乎哈利的意料：一，他以为对方是那种彻夜不归的类型；二，西里斯戴眼镜的样子有点性感得过分了。

“太多课要补了，”西里斯解释道，“再说，我三十八岁了，不是十八岁。总得表现得符合我的年龄，否则莫莉又要开始反对你和我在一起。”

镜片后的灰眸冲他眨了眨，西里斯只会对少数几个人露出这样温和的眼神。哈利呆住了，不知道自己应该羞愧还是感动，直到他们从韦斯莱笑话店买的皮皮鬼玩偶因为没人理而开始朝哈利脸上扔粉笔。

有时他们会随意地来一些二选一的快问快答，比如：

“门钥匙还是飞路网？”

“门钥匙。”西里斯说，“格里莫广场的壁炉闻起来像是雪貂的棺材。”

“大海还是高山？”

“大海。”

“霍格莫德村还是对角巷？”

“任何供应火焰威士忌的地方。非要选的话，三把扫帚吧。”

“我应该去魔法部工作还是回霍格沃茨上学？” 

“霍格沃茨每年都会开设七年级的课程，”西里斯理性地分析道，“但如果你今年能通过傲罗考试，就可以进入指挥部和最优秀的巫师们一起追捕食死徒，这种机会可不多见。他们甚至破例不要求N.E.W.T.s成绩，我敢打赌明年肯定就不会这样了。”

“是啊，我也在想如果去了霍格沃茨，就不能每天见到你了。”哈利从西里斯身后给他按摩肩膀，“一直想问，你为什么不愿被魔法部招募？”

“我的一半人生都已经浪费在牢里。原谅我，哈利，既然世界已经安全了，我也不必这么快从一座监狱到另一座去，对吗？等你开始工作后我打算去旅行，到时也不一定能每天见面。”

“去哪？”哈利说，“你已经计划好了吗？”

“可能先去罗马尼亚找查理。”西里斯放下书本，握住自己肩膀上哈利的手，“放心，只是旅行，我会回来的。”

哈利当然百分之一百地支持西里斯的任何决定，他已经是成年人了，不会因为计划中的分开哭鼻子。只不过，他突然很想加快一些事情的进展，因为天知道以后会发生什么呢。当西里斯洗完澡，白得透明的皮肤浮现出诱人的红晕，只用毛巾围着下半身在哈利面前走来走去时，他总是想上前一把撕掉对方身体的遮蔽物，然后把西里斯推倒在床上凶狠地、纵情地占有他。

他的计划迟迟未能实现，都怪破釜酒吧糟糕的隔音。“哈利，至少等到我们能真正独处的时候，好不好？”每当哈利抱着西里斯在床上吻他，爱抚他，探索他的身体，直到两人都喘不过气，情难自禁时，西里斯总会及时叫停，“我们不能这么放纵，你仍然是个公众人物。”

“可是我……”哈利可怜巴巴地蹭着对方的身体，只能隔靴搔痒的感觉快让他发疯了。“我的隔音咒掌握得很好，我保证没人会听到……”

“你不希望从明天早餐的汤里喝出二楼天花板上掉下来的沙子吧？”西里斯的腰摸起来软极了，他红肿的嘴唇一开一合，轻言细语听起来像呻吟，目光在黑夜里更为幽深，哈利不知道怎么还能保持理智。“再忍忍吧。”一只手覆上哈利的眼睛，“闭上眼，来，别想它了……”

哈利盯着天花板辗转反侧。至少西里斯暗示了他不是那种不会叫的类型。

七月中旬的某一天，小猪捎来赫敏的信告诉他们找到了合适的房子。下了公路往南走，趟过小溪再穿过一片树林，那座别墅就坐落在林间一片开阔的空地上。它有二层高，带一个地窖，风格古朴雅致，白色的石墙爬满了紫藤花和青藤，鸽灰色的屋顶上矗着两支猫耳似的尖尖烟囱。院子里种着虞美人、香豌豆和大片的栎叶绣球，背后是几棵高大如守护神一般的山毛榉树。

房子的前主人，一对麻瓜夫妇，拿着卖掉这座度假屋的钱举家搬去了意大利南部。它远离人烟，被天然的屏障保护，很方便使用门钥匙，五分钟的脚程外还有一汪小湖。

哈利听见西里斯在耳边的赞叹。他已经可以想象他们在里面生活的模样。当天，二人就去古灵阁取了足够的加隆，一人出了一半钱。那对夫妇留下了大部分家具，房子还需要进行一些改造以适应巫师的使用习惯。

罗恩在他们陆续把家当往新房转移的过程中来过一次。“能不能在楼上给我和赫敏留个房间?”他穿着工装裤帮哈利漆一面旧墙时这么问道，“我们可以在屋子后头打二对二的魁地奇。”

“你们过来玩的时候我会把次卧收拾好的，事实上，这里应该有足够多的房间容纳你全家人。”哈利说，“我和西里斯现在睡一间房了。”

“我早该知道你是这种人！”罗恩大叫一声，夸张地拍了拍哈利的后背，又嬉皮笑脸地说：“别当真，哥们。你和他都拥有我的绝对支持。我的意思是，谁还能像你们一样爱对方啊？”

乔迁之日定在和哈利的生日同一天。七月三十一号一早，哈利睁开眼，身边并没有西里斯的身影，只有一张便条告诉他克鲁克山昨夜难产了，西里斯已经赶去陋居帮忙。

“情况不是很乐观，可能要等很久。晚上直接到新家见面。”西里斯匆匆写道，最后一划拖出很长的痕迹。

怀着期待与对赫敏爱宠的隐隐担忧，哈利埋头工作了一整天，为了即将到来的与古灵阁的谈判翻阅了二十年来记载妖精起义的所有卷宗。夜幕降临时他揉揉双眼，幻影移形到小屋附近，步行走进障眼咒的范围内，满意地看到窗户里已经亮起了灯光。

不安的心在这一刻彻底落回实处。仲夏夜，蟋蟀在被风吹得沙沙响的草丛中鸣叫，花香正袭人。哈利站在门廊下莫名踯躅了几秒，把头发往后捋了又捋，这才掏出魔杖轻敲门把手，念了声阿拉霍洞开。

“生日快乐！”结果里面站着一屋子的人：韦斯莱全家，大部分凤凰社及D.A.成员。西里斯站在最跟前，含笑拿了纸做的桂冠给哈利戴上，又在他的侧脸轻吻一口。“祝你生日快乐！”人群拍着手开始唱歌，那桂冠一接触哈利的头顶就自动开始发光旋转。哈利又惊又喜地瞧着这一切，下意识接住一团向他臂弯窜来的姜黄色毛球。正是活蹦乱跳的克鲁克山，嘴里还叼着从吊灯上扯下来的金红色彩带。他就记得，这小母猫根本没怀孕。

“西里斯说要给你办个惊喜派对，”赫敏挨着他的耳朵大声说，“我们在这布置一整天了！”

据不完全统计，当晚他们一共消耗了二十来瓶火焰威士忌，差不多是三把扫帚的全部库存。西里斯喝了很多，喜笑颜开地和每个人碰杯，结果发现自己不胜酒力，在派对进行到一半时便先行告退。哈利以他全部的耐心与来宾逐个挥手道别，关好前门，才两步并一步地朝主卧奔去。

雪亮的月光里，一个人影披着轻薄的纱衣立在房间正中。灯没开，背光极详尽地勾勒出几乎透明的衣衫下的曲线，比肩阿佛洛狄忒美貌的一具肉体。西里斯转过身来，像个来到岸上的海妖绕过一切障碍，走向哈利。他的薄纱长袍下什么也没穿。长发柔顺地垂在耳后，被风吹动。

“嗨，哈利。”一双手轻柔地搭上他的肩膀，“爱我吧。”

“我……”事到临头哈利反而结巴了。“你确定吗？”他知道西里斯喝得非常醉。

“我已经等了好久……不要再等了。”西里斯含含糊糊地说。没给哈利继续思考的时间，那蔷薇花瓣般的嘴唇已经贴了上来，熟练地搅起他的情潮，帮哈利确认了接下来唯一正确的事。是啊，喝醉了又有什么关系呢？难道西里斯不早就是完完全全属于他的吗？

片刻后，哈利已将西里斯按在床上，挤进他的双腿中间，将自己的阴X茎送入下身那个湿X滑而松软的洞，整个过程没受到一丝阻碍。他保持这个姿势有节律地操着西里斯，直到他的教父受不了似的扭动起来，微闭着眼睛发出迷乱的叫X床声。

一个人怎么能兼顾典雅和性感这两种不同的气质呢？哈利看直了眼。西里斯变得像一滩融化的冰激凌那样甜腻，那样乱七八糟，平日清冷的气质荡然无存，谁朝他看一眼都知道他已经顾不上外界，而是朝体内销魂蚀骨的快感彻底投降了。西里斯又发出一声甜美的叹息，哈利忍不住伸出双手去揉他的胸膛。这下对方像怕痒似的喘息起来，手指开始发着抖到处乱抓。

“别拔出去……嗯……就这样……”

不记得持续了多久，身下的床单变得沉甸甸而透明。哈利挥舞魔杖，清理一新，然后抱着西里斯又来了一次。

他们紧贴彼此睡着，头靠头，手脚相缠。在一张新床上，一个可称之为家的地方。世界以它自己的方式寂静运转，八月之光洁净透亮。

“我不敢相信这一切真的发生了。”哈利说。

“这只能说明你仍然是个可爱的小傻瓜。”

哈利必须注意永不忘记这一幕。西里斯的眼神宁静而平和，像暴风雨后，阴云散去，露出无尽爱意的天空。


	2. Chapter 2

被起爱称是一种怎样的感觉。西里斯能凭空想出一百五十种呼唤哈利的方式，从半带调戏的哈丽叶特，到傻瓜笨蛋罗密欧，到情至深处外人绝不会听见的宝贝和心跳(heartthrob)，就连他柔声念出哈利本名时蕴带的情感都能让年轻人心头酥麻难耐，仿佛一记亲吻落在唇边，花在空气中挣脱骨朵，慢慢绽开。

……是知道自己是唯一的，特别的，排在最靠前，离他心最近的人。

西里斯或许给很多人起过绰号，他永远不缺形象的比喻和连珠妙语，但绰号人人能喊，事实上，喊的人越多越证明名字起得贴切；而爱称——这称谓是独属于两人间的密码，是祛除杂念的一声呼唤，是一根绳子，系着两头，从你的指尖到我的指尖。

最好的是，它一旦诞生，便再也不会消解。

意识到这一点后，总是困扰着哈利的那股不安而闪烁的躁动逐渐消失了。清晨的洗手台前，他戴上眼镜，打量自己。他的伤疤再没痛过，头发按时修剪，不再像小时候因营养不良缺乏光泽，曾经雾蒙蒙的眼神也被清晰、锐利的注视替代。

他想到一个词，这个词让他心里不由自主地暖洋洋起来：被驯养。

西里斯打着呵欠洗完澡，赤足裹浴巾走到镜前。雾气缭绕，湿润的水汽悄悄降落，他方才注意到落地镜上缓缓浮现几行先前某人用手指涂抹下的诗句。

_当星辰以一种我们无以回报的_

_激情燃烧着，我们怎能心安理得？_

_倘若爱不可能有对等，_

_愿我是爱的更多的那人。①_

他把滴着水的长发捋到脑后去，水珠顺后背的肌肉滑下，打湿了地垫，西里斯凝视哈利的笔迹直到眼圈泛红。

西里斯·布莱克不喜欢做出承诺。他的前半生大起大伏，太过戏剧，以至于潜意识里，设定一个目标然后朝它顺顺利利地走过去是几乎不可能的事，至少不会发生在他这种倒霉虫身上。他现在是和哈利住在一起了，但未来会怎样，哈利会不会一直爱他？西里斯说不准。哈利太年轻，太引人瞩目。事实上，即使答应了他的追求，西里斯仍然认为这段感情存在很多风险。年少的爱恋如一团挟着火焰的风，来得快去的也快。也许最终被灼伤的人是西里斯，也许他会掉落得太深，心碎个彻底，也许他根本已经掉得太深。因为他开始害怕失去，害怕想象中的结局：他再次搞砸了，辜负了所有人，只好独自离开这个带给他无限伤痛的地方，不告而别，一去不返。

但至少现在，在湿漉漉而明亮的浴室灯光下，西里斯看着哈利留下的字句，想象着教子当时的心情。

他柔情万丈地想，我要留下。我要留在他身边。

回家路上，哈利路过橱窗，蓝色丝绒展台上摆着一套闪闪发光的白瓷餐具，淡雅青色描绘兰花和蕙草。哈利的双腿自动带他走进店里。他在店主鼓励的目光下拿起样品细细端详，碗碟杯盏都是釉色匀净，线条流畅，手感温润。

他曾从0.99英镑二十个的派对纸盘、达力表哥的马克杯、霍格沃茨豁口的陶碗和逃亡时的马口铁罐头里进食。不曾购置过独特像样、属于自己的餐具，不曾坐下来和家人共享晚餐，不曾在桌布和餐具颜色是否相配这种庸俗日常琐事上动脑筋。那都是在爱上西里斯之前的事。

他拎着一整套56头十人份餐具回家，嘴角一直上扬。“你花这么多钱干嘛！”西里斯听了价格跳起来，但喜不自禁地摩挲着哈利一并买下的陶瓷猎犬摆件。

“我知道你会喜欢的。”哈利肯定地说。

等吃完他同居教父精心烹制的迷迭香烤鸡和奶油土豆浓汤，哈利打着饱嗝去洗盘子，果不其然有人踮着脚接近，从背后默默抱住他，把脸埋在他的肩膀上。

“哈利，”西里斯的手透过衬衣搂紧他的腰，“谢谢你。”

“别再说谢谢了，”哈利说，“这是属于 _我和你_ 的地方，我想买什么都可以。其实，我还有好多想添置的东西哩。”

“听起来是不是有点囤积狂的倾向啊，哈丽叶特？”

“我不是囤积狂。”哈利说，“只是想把这里变成你永远不会离开，永远可以回来的地方。”

“为什么我觉得我更喜欢你了？”西里斯在他耳边轻轻地呵气，“我的教子听起来是个……嗯……男子汉了。”

晚些时候，哈利在床上身体力行告诉西里斯什么叫做男子汉。“哈丽叶特？你还要叫我哈丽叶特吗？”他故意完整地没入进去，在某一点上缓慢而狠心地磨蹭，同时盯着他教父的眼睛宣布，“我喜欢你念这个词的发音，但它的含义让我很不爽。”

“我错了，哈利，我再也不用女孩的名字叫你了……”西里斯试图求饶，“好舒服，但是不要，太过了，呜，我受不了……”

哈利一直到把教父干昏过去才决定接受对方的道歉。他在有些方面的确小心眼，他承认，反正西里斯能接受就好。

第二天早上他醒来，床头放着一大板巧克力，还系了个歪歪扭扭的蝴蝶结。哈利呆了好一会然后笑起来。他拆开包装，掰下一颗放进嘴里，是甜的。

 _不好意思，我认为我爱你更多。_ 西里斯在巧克力的包装纸上写道。

陶瓷猎犬被放在起居室的窗沿，施了一个永久黏贴咒以免风将它吹倒。枫叶由青变红时，西里斯开始跟查理频繁短途旅行，带回世界各地的纪念品和猎犬摆在一起。他常常在后半夜才回家，为了不打扰哈利独自睡在沙发上，黎明时又换一身衣服悄悄离开，只有窗沿上那些形状奇怪的贝壳，松果和石头证明他回来过，还有些稀奇的植物种子被他埋在花园里。

哈利直到发现院子里凭空长出了两排金色的，妖异的，会像小夜灯一样发光的魔法羽扇豆才知道西里斯做的小手脚。教父不在的日子里，他睹花思人，像对待宠物一样轻柔耐心照顾它们，同时数着日子。

最过分的一次，西里斯消失了两个星期，没有任何音讯。空荡荡的房间很快变得难以忍受，哈利发现自己在瞪着天花板失眠：只要躺下来，没事可忙，脑海里就开始不停思念和担忧。

哈利喜欢想象西里斯在南方的阳光下抬起头轻嗅微风的样子，他知道这是教父长久以来的愿望。气候阴郁的英格兰并不适合被囚禁过的灵魂。但他也忍不住琢磨，西里斯现在在干什么，他还好吗，他是不是不想回来了？

他用魔杖每日给家具除一遍尘，可灰尘还是不停止地凭空出现，下落。他抱着西里斯的睡衣，感受对方的味道一点点消散。他吃光了西里斯留下的巧克力，又去买了一盒新的，但尝起来却不好吃了。

西里斯回到家的那一晚，凌晨四点，他偷偷推开门，发现灯火通明，哈利正清醒地坐在餐厅里等他。

他虽然疲惫但很兴奋，狼吞虎咽吃完一整盘熏肉和鸡蛋才开口说话。原来西里斯最近一直在帮助查理往世界各地押送被人买下的神奇动物，这次在爱沙尼亚的委托遇到些麻烦，有几个小偷自不量力，竟想趁他们在林中露营之际来偷龙蛋。好在他和查理魔力高强，身手了得，打跑了一个，剩下全给擒住当场扭送当地魔法稽查小组……

“西里斯，”哈利打断他，“明天是周末，你不用急着现在就把你的精彩经历讲完。”

“对对，”西里斯灌下一口黄油啤酒说，“也是，哈利，你该睡了。”

“可我睡不着，你不在的这些天我一觉都没睡好。”

哈利发觉自己站了起来。西里斯睁大了眼睛，莫名其妙地看着哈利。

哈利瞪着西里斯，一秒，二秒，三秒——这才意识到自己根本没法对这张脸发火。

“这么久没回家，为什么不给我捎个消息，一句口信也不行吗？”他顿了顿才开口，起先努力想让自己听起来冷静理智，不是幼稚小心眼的青少年，但后来实在忍不住，还是一股脑地把所有想法都倒了出来：他有多担心西里斯的安危；多愤怒于他不联系，不在乎自己的感受；多害怕西里斯在他不知道的地方遇险或受伤，或者更糟糕的，遇到其他什么人，改变了心意，从此消失于哈利的世界中……

“等等，你真的认为我是那种出一趟远门就把你甩掉的人吗？”西里斯也站起来，双手抱臂，严肃地说，“我不知道你对我这么不信任。”

“我不是这个意思，对不起。”哈利低下头。但西里斯很快要他抬起下巴，双手环着他的肩膀，坚持让他注视着自己。

“宝贝，”他望向哈利的双眼恳求地说，“你也知道，我真不是故意……这个任务保密级非常高，为了避免被追踪，我和查理一直处于潜伏状态，后来更是被小偷盯梢，是没法贸然联系外界的，也没法随时盯着双面镜。”

哈利的怒气在听见西里斯柔声叫自己宝贝时就已消了一半，另一半在他解释完缘由后也不复存在了。仔细想想，他感到自己的确是无理取闹。

“我只是真的很担心，真希望我能和你一起去冒险。”他苦涩地说，“只能干等，一无所知的感觉太不好了。”

“其实你早该告诉我，因为解决这个问题有一个很简单的方法，”片刻后，西里斯自信地笑着说，“而我恰好也知道关键的咒语。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①来自W.H.奥登


	3. Chapter 3

哈利从袍子内侧的口袋里掏出一枚金加隆，平摊在掌心，一动不动地望着它，就好像它有什么特别之处一样。

过了不久，手中的金币开始微微发热。

他洗过热水澡，穿着睡衣爬上属于他一个人的床，用魔杖轻敲床头的灯光以确保它调到合适的亮度，然后躺下来，找个舒服的姿势，开始读丽痕书店新出的《高级黑魔法防御指南》。

从窗帘的间隙中往外望去，天色漆黑如渡鸦羽毛。雨点咚咚敲击着窗玻璃，西风发出一阵又一阵的尖啸声。

以前，在这样的天气里，在哈利曾以为永远失去西里斯的时光里，他总是独自靠坐在冰凉的窗台上，视线跟随着从高空降落的雨水，心里充满痛苦和孤寂。

黑色封皮的大部头搁在亚麻床单上，他的右手漫不经心翻着书页，左拳紧攥金币抵在自己的心口。掌心的温暖像一朵小小的火苗，帮助哈利抵御着独处时难以抑制的思念，只因为他知道此刻的西里斯，不论置身于哪片天空下，也同时在触摸属于他自己的那枚加隆。就像隔着千万里的距离牵起彼此的手，即使无法见面，不能说话，哈利还是可以感受到对方的温度。

魔法。他从未像现在这样庆幸他们是巫师。西里斯对金币施咒的灵感来自于D.A.成员互相通讯的方式，对于能研究出活点地图和双面镜的男巫来说，这种级别的咒语简直小菜一碟。哈利又想起了陋居的那面大钟，人们一定是出于某种情感才迫切地需要知道对方的状态，他们在哪里，在想什么。

“我很想你。”合上书本，熄灭灯，哈利对着空气说。

两天后的清晨，雨已经不再下。花园尽头的浓雾中透出西里斯风尘仆仆的身影，把落叶和松针踩得咯吱咯吱响。他将随身行李重重撂在门厅的地砖上，伸起双手兴奋地宣布：“我回来了，短期内也不再出门，最近的任务告一段落！”

“我以为你这一次会去挺长时间的。”哈利打着哈欠帮他脱下溅满奇怪绿色液体的袍子，把它们扔到角落的藤条筐里。

“你在开什么玩笑？”西里斯走进厨房，一边找茶壶边说，“万圣节快到了。你以为我这一次会错过吗？”

他旋风般转过身，突然托住哈利的脸庞，响亮地亲了他一口：“再说了，你都为这事跟我吵过一架了。我的教子需要贴身监护，我怎么能经常缺席呢？”

“我不是那个意思。”哈利尴尬地摸了摸自己的嘴唇，一时不知该以什么表情面对他的教父兼恋人。但他的表情想必很精彩，西里斯捂住肚子哈哈大笑起来，像一缕阳光照亮萧瑟的秋天。

十月最后一天的下午，他们幻影异形出现在戈德里克山谷。村庄比哈利上次到来时增添了不少活气，短暂的白昼于午后开始发酵，所有的座钟在整点时奏响音乐。小孩在街巷中嬉戏着互相追逐，沿途洒落笑声，路旁的苹果树上扎满了彩条，在风中炫耀般摇晃，许多居民用纸糊的蜘蛛网和鬼怪装饰房屋，墙角卧着奇形怪状的南瓜灯。

哈利认为，这里的麻瓜很可能真正相信鬼魂的存在，所以才如此重视万圣节。

“你觉得呢?”

西里斯却没像以往那样迅速给出诙谐而聪明的回应。哈利扭过头看了他几秒，心不由得沉了下去，只能牵起他的手紧紧握住。

“你知道，”哈利提议道，“如果你不想这么做，我们可以先回家，另外找个时间——”

“不。”西里斯短促地说，听起来突然像老了一些。哈利抿紧嘴唇。阳光从身侧照射过来，在西里斯的五官投下阴影。“我们先去哪里？”

哈利再三确认他心意坚定，只好伸手指了指广场的方向。“跟我来。”他说。

西里斯轻轻一笑。“我哪用跟着你。我来过这地方不知多少遍了。”

他后来还是默默被哈利牵着，穿过街道，朝广场中心的纪念碑走去。那不过是一段很短的路，秋日的天空湛蓝深远，连空气都焕发着光彩，哈利却明显感觉气氛越来越沉重，西里斯的身体越来越僵硬。

他们来到广场的中心，抬头望去，安静地等待纪念碑变化成十八年前波特一家的雕像。西里斯站在哈利身边，一动不动。过了片刻，哈利从怀里掏出手帕抖了抖，塞给西里斯。又过了一会，他把对方拉到自己的怀抱里，轻轻抚摸着西里斯的后背，感受着那具身躯的颤抖，自己也紧闭上眼睛，好像这样就能阻挡悲伤流淌出来一样。

哈利从没见过西里斯的眼泪，更别提他哭泣的模样，直到现在。一时间，他感到心脏疼痛无比。过去的苦难历历在目，不仅是妈妈，爸爸，教父，还有许许多多像他们一样被黑暗残害、吞噬的灵魂。哈利与那些遇难者的家人感同身受。他也经历了失去，也曾经和西里斯被帷幔永隔。

哈利试着说点什么安慰西里斯。但语言在此刻是匮乏的，他上次来到戈德里克山谷，也无法独自撑过这个场景的冲击，更何况西里斯还携带着所有的回忆。

他只有抱着对方。“都过去了。”最后，他说。

站在詹姆和莉莉的坟墓前，这次轮到哈利伸出魔杖变出一个百合与玫瑰交织的花环。在他们之前已有不少人前来悼念，墓碑前摆满了鲜花，其中一束火焰般的天堂鸟完全就是韦斯莱家的风格。

“最后要被消灭的敌人是死亡。”西里斯念着白色大理石上篆刻的文字。

“你说我们算不算是分别战胜了一次死亡。”哈利说。

西里斯沾满泪痕的脸上露出一个动人的微笑。“当然。”

他伸手一拍哈利的肩膀，清清嗓子，十分郑重缓慢地对墓碑说：“放心，我会照顾好哈利的。”

“你又把我当小孩子。”哈利说，但语气并无责怪。

“你要听实话吗？说真的，我现在站在这里，感觉詹姆在拷问我的灵魂，问我脑袋是不是被半人马踢坏了，竟敢跟他的儿子上床。”

“我不觉得他们会在乎。”哈利简单地说。

“是啊，好像我还有别的选择一样。”西里斯耸了耸肩，两人稍有些不好意思地相视一笑。

当他们步行到波特家的原址时，两人的心情都已经好多了。哈利握住生锈的门把手，给西里斯展示标牌上人们留下的打气的话语。

“他们的确一直都在你身后。”西里斯感慨道，“有那么多人爱你，哈利。”

“而你才是那个真正让我不再孤独的人。”哈利脱口而出。

西里斯没有接话，只是似笑非笑地望着哈利。过了一会，他转身指向房屋的大门。

“你曾经就从那里面的走廊跑出来，扑到我怀里。”他怀念地说，语气渐渐转为伤感，“我还记得我在詹姆和莉莉面前发过誓，会给你你一切想要的东西。现在我只希望自己还有足够的能力履行这个誓言。”

“怎么会这么想？你已经是我所需要的全部。”

“我不知道。有时候，哈利，我也会害怕……”

落日的光芒像是橘色的蒸汽，给废墟般的房屋染上一层梦幻，也映亮了西里斯的脸庞。他的长睫毛还湿润着，泪痕如碎钻闪闪发光，嘴唇开合，轻声诉说着他的恐惧。这一刻，哈利在他身上看到了坚韧和脆弱冲撞在一起的模样，这种美丽让人几乎震撼到失语。

他退后一步，心底又涌起一股强烈的冲动，让他想开口问那个他想了很久很久的问题。不，现在也不是正确的时机。虽然哈利有大约八成把握西里斯会点头的，虽然他们的信物完全该是两枚戒指而不是两枚金加隆，但这件事必须万无一失，需要周密筹划，在所有人的见证下进行。

他做了他此刻唯一能做的事。他抱住西里斯，然后吻了对方。

从戈德里克山谷回来后，哈利请了长假，和西里斯一起去露营以庆祝他的生日。去哪里并不重要，重要的是西里斯和哈利决定要花更多时间陪在彼此身边。

辽阔的原野上，风吹散浓雾，揭下天空苍白的面纱。大脚板衔着风筝的线轴，逆着风不断奔跑。无数朵蒲公英被它踩散，从身后腾空而起，像一场蕴含着小小奇迹的龙卷风。哈利带着风筝骑着扫帚往反方向飞去，偶尔回头确认地面的状况。那个黑色的小点令他不由自主地露出笑容。

待到高度适当，两人拉开足够的距离，哈利松开手让风筝漂在空中，拿出哨子使劲一吹。西里斯应声变回人形，抬起头，手搭了个凉棚望向天空，就像看着什么了不起的发明。

哈利降落在地面，回到他身边。线轴里的线越来越少，最后绷得笔直，怎么也拉不回来。西里斯的魔杖尖冒出一团蓝色的火焰，一下便把线头烧断。风筝失去了阻力，很快消失在视线不可及的地方，像一滴水消失在它本就归属的河流中。远处传来灌木燃烧的味道，暮色渐沉，月亮从天边探出头来。

“我们把它送得太远了。”哈利遗憾地说。

“所以它现在自由了。”

西里斯知道很多野外生存的技巧，而哈利吸取七年级的教训，往行囊里塞满了够吃一个月的食物，沿途也并没有食死徒在追踪他们的下落，所以这趟旅行异常的顺利。这也是哈利一直想要完成的愿望。三年级，五年级，七年级他和罗恩赫敏流浪在外时，不止一次希望西里斯还活着，能陪在自己身边。

月亮就悬在帐篷正上方，他们生起篝火，留声机里播放起华尔兹，额头相抵，慢慢地跳舞。

一个午后，西里斯从无梦的酣睡里醒来，发现云雀在枝头歌唱，他枕着哈利的腿，对方正在屏气凝神地用捡来的野花装饰他的黑色长发。西里斯跑到溪水边照自己的倒影，然后佯装恼怒地去找哈利讨说法，却被哈利红着脸按倒在草地上堵住嘴巴。

十一月三日，他们来到荒无人烟的海边。黑色的卵石被咸味的风打磨得浑圆，海水青白，像微沸的水那样滚动，在铅灰色的天幕下呈现一种苍茫的色泽。

西里斯将被风吹得乱七八糟的头发别到脑后，抱着双臂眺望远方。突然，他好似听到某种召唤，把魔杖往岸边一扔，脱下衣服就往海里跑去。

“嘿！你要干什么？”哈利吓了一跳，朝着他的背影大喊。

“敢不敢跟来？”白色的泡沫很快染湿了西里斯的脚踝，然后是小腿，膝盖。直到浸在齐腰深的海水里，他才回过头冲哈利挑衅地一笑，露出满口白牙。“可别说你不敢。”

哈利也把魔杖插在沙滩上，开始脱自己的衣服，就像别无选择地跳进冰湖去捞格兰芬多宝剑时一样。当然敢了。当然要跟着西里斯。世界的尽头他都会跟着他。冰水像针一样刺进身体，他被冻得大叫一声，奋力拍击着水花朝前，总算追上了西里斯的脚步。后者回过头，脸上带着一种不管不顾的神情，一把揽过哈利的脖子，在大海中央和他接吻。

雨水或是海浪劈里啪啦地浇下，模糊了视野，哈利却分明看到炫目的光在他眼前绽放。胸膛和胸膛紧贴在一起，他感到呼吸困难，更加不顾一切地索取对方的唇舌。西里斯的手指伸向了他身体的某个部位，在那里近乎凶狠地点起一团剧烈燃烧的火焰，驱散了外界的冰冷。于是哈利遵从直觉效仿着对方，疯狂地以动作感受他们的存在，直到他彻底忘记了方位和时间，直到他感觉自己燃尽一切，只剩下灵魂漂浮在白茫茫的虚无中。

哈利再醒来时，身边并没有人，他也没穿衣服。他摸索到眼镜戴上，赤身裸体地钻出帐篷。枯枝已经落了满地，初冬的天空色泽轻淡。西里斯正蹲在火旁烤着他们俩的早餐，豆子罐头、煎蛋和咖啡。

他看到冻得龇牙咧嘴的哈利，笑了一下，把已经烘干的衣服递给他。

“咱们该回家了。”西里斯说。


End file.
